Tutorial/How to make a Forcefield
This tutorial will teach you how to make a Forcefield using the Modular ForceField System (MFFS). Required Materials Building Steps That Power! The first thing required to make a Forcefield is a Power Source. It is recommended to use EU, IndustrialCraft2's power source. There are many ways to generate EU, though the most common way for Forcefields are HV Solar Arrays , as they create lots of EU for little space. Other power sources are mentioned later in the Take it to the Next Level section. Then, set down Glass Fibre Cables to connect your power source to where your EU Injector will be. Some players choose to add MFSUs to the cabling system so in case of a power outage, the Forcefield can still run. The Injector and the Core Any Forcefield will require power, so place down your Forcefield EU Injector where you want your power to be channeled. Connect your Glass Fibre Cables to the EU Injector. Next, take your Forcefield Core and place it on top of the Forcefield EU Injector. You have connected your power source! You may see that the Core isn't accepting any power yet! Simply give '''both '''the Forcefield EU Injector and the Forcefield Core a Redstone Signal. The easiest way to do this is to simply put a Lever on the Forcefield Core, and to flip the switch. Prepare the Projector! Your Forcefield Core can't project a Forcefield! You need a MFFS Projector. There are many versions, though the easiest one to use would be the MFFS Area Projector. It does everything a normal Forcefield would do. Place it down wherever you want the '''center '''of the Forcefield to be. Then, take your Blank MFFS Card, and insert it into the inventory slot of the Forcefield Core. It should now become a coded-MFFS Card. Go to your Area Projector, and place the MFFS Card in the given slot. Vv , the Area Projector should be displaying the amount of power that it has at its disposal. Final Preparations You are *almost* done! All you need to do is configure and activate! Let's configure the Area Projector. It has tabs which let the player change both the size and shape of the Forcefield. Be warned: using larger sizes consumes a lot more power! In order to activate your Forcefield, simply give your Area Projector a Redstone Signal! What Can I Do? The Forcefield has many great applications. Other than being really cool, the Forcefield stops ANYTHING* from entering/leaving, so it is great for protecting your RM Block Fortress. It can also stop any explosion, making them useful for stopping Nukes. The possibilities are endless! Try them all out! * There are a few exceptions, but I'm not going to say them (I'm looking at you, griefers). Take It To The Next Level! While you've created your first Forcefield, there are more advanced ones waiting for you! Different Power Sources In large-scale real-life wars, one form of power isn't enough. Backup generators are a must. They are in Minecraft as well! While HV Solar Arrays are great, they don't work in the night. Try to find alternatives. Some include: *Nuclear Reactors *Geothermal Generators *Generators Customizable Projectors While the MFFS Area Projector is quite handy, there are many variants of it! The Directional Forcefield Projector makes lines, while the Tube Forcefield Projector makes Tunnels! The MFFS Deflector makes a Super-Wall, and the Reactor-Containment Projector stops Nuclear Reactors from ruining your day! Try them all! Forcefield Upgrades There are tons of Upgrades which can be given to Projectors. Some add batteries. Some add Water-Resistant Walls. Some Zap your enemies! Gotta use 'em all! Need Help? There is even a map explaining how to setup the basic Forcefield, as well as demonstrating how to use different projectors and upgrades! Check it out here ! You can also ask @malsf21, the original contributor for this page. -Not from any iDevice. (talk) 03:09, February 27, 2014 (UTC) Category:Tutorials Category:Force Fields Category:MFFS